El Origen De Los Guardianes: Libros Eternos
by MarquisOfDarkness
Summary: Desde la derrota de Pitch y el juramento de Jack como guardián, han sucedido una serie de desapariciones en La Madriguera, el Palacio de los Dientes y en el Polo Norte, sin mencionar que las luces se tornan rojas, nunca había pasado ¿Qué estará pasando?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo…

Nos encontramos en la edad oscura, Pitch estaba aterrorizando a todos los niños que pudiera mientras tuviese la oportunidad, los guardianes estaban siendo escogidos apenas, así que debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Black adquiría más y más fuerza, incluso, a las alturas en las que se encontraba era prácticamente imposible detener sus fechorías, no obstante, un pequeño niño saltaba y reía de un lado a otro demostrando su felicidad, lo cual era extraño a la vista de cualquiera, pues era el único que disfrutaba en esa fría noche de invierno, nadie parecía querer imitarlo, y menos "contagiarse" de sus risas, incluyendo a Pitch, que un tanto molesto se abalanzó en contra de él, pero antes de llegar, fue herido en la espalda por… ¿Una pluma de pato? ¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

En cuanto se giró para buscar al responsable, se topó con cuatro sombras reflejadas por la luz de Hombre de la Luna, se trataba del Creador de sueños, el Conejo de Pascua, el Hada de los Dientes y a Santa Claus, algo estaba claro: su temporada de terror estaba por acabarse sin importar lo que hiciera, sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar al reinado de temor que había formado.

Conforme pasaban los días, la batalla entre la luz y asombro contra la oscuridad del miedo ha comenzado. En un principio se mantenía pareja, pero al pasar sólo unos días, todo apuntaba a la victoria de los guardianes de la Luna. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Pitch fue derrotado con contundencia.

Los guardianes veían cómo los niños se divertían de un lado a otro, éste era el resultado del esfuerzo que hicieron para derrotarlo, todo gracias a los cinco y a la causa que los unió en esa batalla...

 _¿Cinco? ¿No se supone que eran cuatro?_


	2. Luces Rojas

_El Origen De Los Guardianes es propiedad de Dreamworks_

 _Idea Original: MarquisOfDarkness_

 **El Origen de los Guardianes: Libros Eternos**

 **01: Luces rojas**

Ha pasado un año desde el juramento del nuevo guardián, recién había pasado la Pascua, y no había nada mejor que un descanso reparador tras semejante batalla contra Pitch Black, llamado algunas veces como El Coco, Jack lo sabía muy bien. Acababa de provocar una densa nevada en Canadá y ahora estaba en Brooklyn viendo a Jamie jugar con Sophie y su perra con una pelota de tenis, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, mañana iría a provocar una nevada semejante en Noruega y quería ir a visitar a su primer amigo humano antes de hacerlo. Hada mandaba a sus pequeñas a trabajar mientras ella buscaba un tiempo para recoger unos dientes por su propia cuenta, ciertamente le encantaba esa parte de su trabajo; Conejo procuraba tener sus huevos listos para la siguiente Pascua, sólo tenía 361 días para ello (Nótese la broma XD), Sandman estaba en Australia llevando sueños a los niños que dormían tranquilos en sus camas con la tranquilidad de que su enemigo no pudiera interferir en ello; Norte diseñaba nuevos juguetes con hielo para que los Yetis los reprodujeran y se pudieran repartir para la Navidad, en resumen: nada inusual ha pasado.

Jamie lanzaba la pelota a alguna parte del parque para que Darma, su perra, la trajera mientras Sophie gritaba y bailaba por ahí cerca de su hermano, era una escena conmovedora, de pronto, al niño se le ocurrió lanzar la pelota más lejos de lo usual como para poner a prueba a su amiga, ésta salió corriendo en busca de la pelota ladrando alegre, Jamie se volteó un segundo para ver que su hermana se detuvo de sus giros para sentarse riendo y respirando agitadamente, sonrió por ello, volvió la mirada a la misma dirección por la que se fue la perra esperando verla volver, entonces vio había algo extraño, no la lanzó tan fuerte como para que se tardara tanto, trataba de estirarse para poder ver mejor y saber qué pasaba. Jack también notó la situación y se subió a un tejado para ver más, pero no había nada, podía ver el lago en el que cayó hace siglos entre los árboles, pero nada más, no había ni un perro, era realmente extraño. Cuando Jamie se cansó de esperar, tomó a Sophie de la mano y comenzaron a caminar para buscar a Darma:

\- ¡Darma! – Gritó el pequeño, mas el can no aparecía

Jack bajó del tejado cerca del menor, dejando una pequeña brisa fría, que llamó la atención del pequeño ojimarrón…

\- ¡Hola Jack! – Jamie abrazó al albino con alegría

\- ¡Hola Jamie! – Jack correspondió el abrazo, ya estaba acostumbrado

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el menor separándose de él

\- Pasaba por aquí – Respondió, de inmediato fue sorprendido por Sophie que se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza, pero el ojiazul pudo soportarlo y corresponderlo igual – Vi que estabas jugando con tu mascota pero no ha vuelto – Explicó rápidamente

\- Sí, iba a buscarla – Dijo Jamie con un tono de voz algo preocupado

\- Pues entonces te acompañaré, por lo menos para ayudarte a ver desde arriba – Jack tomó su cayado y se irguió

\- Gracias Jack – Agradeció el niño con una linda sonrisa

\- No se muevan de aquí, enseguida vuelvo – Dicho esto, el espíritu se elevó para ver mejor

Éste se dirigió al bosque donde aparentemente la perra se perdió, esperaba verla buscando su pelota para darle tranquilidad a su amigo pero no la veía por ninguna parte, descendió un poco para ver con más cuidado, sin conseguir nada, hasta que giró en un árbol y encontró la misma pelota con la que jugaban hace poco, "Sí que la lanzó lejos" pensó, se detuvo en ese punto para asegurarse de que Darma la estuviera olfateando por otro punto cercano, sin embargo, no parecía que estuviese cerca, el panorama no era el más agradable: árboles con escarcha, el lago congelado, una ligera neblina que se encontraba adentrándose en el bosque, por suerte era de día así que no era nada aterrador (XD). Se quedó esperando por unos minutos para comprobar que la perrita se encontrara cerca, al ser bosque, cabía la posibilidad de que saliera un conejo, y como ella era un galgo, era normal que saliera corriendo tras el pobre animalito, manteniendo esa esperanza se quedó ahí.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, la preocupación de Jamie aumentaba, ¿Qué tal si a Jack le pasó algo? ¿Se habrá perdido como Darma? ¿Pitch habrá vuelto? ¿Y si busca venganza? ¿Acaso iba a dejar de creer? Podía ser cierto, iba a correr al bosque para buscar a su amigo, pero para su alivio, éste había regresado, y tenía en una de sus manos su pelota, nada más, era extraño…

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Darma está bien? – Preguntó un tanto ansioso

\- Sólo encontré esto – Jack le mostró la pelota – Creo que desapareció – Agregó mirando el bosque a sus espaldas

\- ¿No se habrá ahogado? – Jamie estaba un poco más alterado, de verdad estaba preocupado por su mascota

\- No lo creo – Contestó el espíritu mientras se ponía de cuclillas para verle mejor – El lago estaba completamente congelado, el hielo no estaba roto – Explicó calmado para tratar de causar el mismo efecto en su amiguito

\- Entonces ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó el pequeño un tanto triste por no tener a su peluda compañera

\- No lo sé, pero te prometo que voy a seguir buscando hasta encontrarla y traerla – El albino le colocó una mano en su hombro para darle confianza

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó de nuevo, al borde de las lágrimas

\- De verdad, por ahora, tengo trabajo – Jack se incorporó con una sonrisa amable – Hasta pronto Jamie – El viento sopló llevando a Jack con él

Eso sí que era extraño, no había un perro que se perdiera tan fácilmente, o por lo menos Darma, de hecho, para poder ayudar a Jamie, se dirigía al Polo para pedirle a Norte que le ayudara con eso, si bien podía ser un caso particular, se trataba del niño que nunca dejó de creer en aquella situación de desastre.

Jack estaba llegando y veía que todo seguía igual, nada nuevo, pero debía darse prisa, Noruega, Rusia, Francia y Alemania no podían esperar mucho ya que la temporada de nevadas aún no acaba. Ingresó al taller mientras observaba cómo los yetis trabajaban en sus tareas y los duendes llevaban y traían cosas, en algunas ocasiones, salían volando debido a una pequeña falla en la fabricación de los juguetes, siempre era divertido ver esa escena, al menos, lo era para Jack. Avanzó entre el montón de yetis y vio a dos que parecían buscar algo entre los estantes y baúles que se encontraban en una esquina del taller, giró la cabeza y se topó con otros dos en la misma situación, se giró una vez más y veía esa situación otra vez, podría ser que los duendes estuvieran haciendo de las suyas perdiendo las cosas o escondiéndolas, pero no iba a detenerse a averiguarlo, aunque lo hizo al mirar la Tierra, usualmente las luces eran blancas, simbolizando alegría y fe, ahora estaba iluminada por algunas lucecillas rojas, no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba, lo que sí sabía es que se trataba de algo no muy agradable , ahora tenía una razón más para ver a su viejo amigo. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta del mini-taller que era ese espacio y la abrió lentamente, apenas asomó la cabeza, pudo ver que Norte estaba marcando un número en su teléfono mientras parecía estar haciendo un modelo de hielo para los juguetes, también parecía estar refunfuñando, murmurando, susurrando o algo por el estilo, debe estar demasiado estresado, así que lo mejor sería no molestarlo por ahora, apenas estaba saliendo, alguien detuvo su escape…

\- ¡Pasa Jack! ¡En un segundo te atiendo! – Era el mismo Norte que de alguna forma lo reconoció

El espíritu soltó un suspiro antes de entrar en el lugar y esperar recargado en la puerta. Todo se veía diferente, como si faltara algo, no es que estuviera desordenado, sin embargo, persistía esa sensación de extrañeza, y no se podía explicar con certeza y seguridad, era una mezcla nueva de sentimientos, Jack veía cómo su gran amigo seguía torciéndose la espalda con el teléfono de un lado y sus manos del otro, tenía gran curiosidad por saber a quién le hablaba, no podía ser con uno de los demás guardianes porque si quería hablar con ellos, tendrían que reunirse en un cierto lugar así como ellos en ese momento o cuando le dijeron que era un guardián ¿Podría ser que hubiera alguien que no conozca? Es posible, ya que de todos, él es el más joven, y con las constantes nevadas, apenas tiene tiempo de descansar, con mayor razón es el que tiene más dudas con respecto a su nuevo entorno. Al cabo de unos minutos, Norte dio un grito al cielo y azotó la bocina a su lugar, todos dieron un brinco de la impresión, y Jack trataba de no congelar los muros por ello, Santa se giró y vio a todos con una cara de sorpresa, avergonzándose de su comportamiento…

\- Jejeje…lo siento – Se disculpó con los presentes – Lo lamento Jack – Se acercó al albino con las manos abiertas y esa sonrisa aniñada que lo caracteriza

\- Eh…está bien – Dijo el ojiazul relajando su semblante

\- Gracias, y ahora ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Preguntó el hombre de barba larga

\- Bueno, creo que debo empezar con lo más importante – Respondió Frost abriendo la puerta

\- ¿Qué? – Norte no entendió nada, pero si Jack decía algo así, era probable que los niños se encontraran en peligro

Apenas el chico trataba de abrir la puerta, un yeti la abrió de golpe gritando algo inentendible, pero era igual su comportamiento al que tuvo el año pasado, sin duda algo pasaba.

Norte ya no necesitaba preguntar más, fue a ver cómo estaba la Tierra y observó que algunas luces parpadeaban para luego tornarse rojas, jamás había sucedido algo parecido, entendía que algunas se apagaran porque dejaban de creer, pero el color rojizo era tan nuevo como los videojuegos sofisticados (Para él era una hazaña duplicar uno siquiera), entrecerró los ojos como analizando algo o ver algo muy pequeño, y vaya que así fue, era más chico que una luz pero se distinguía la sombra de una bestia que pasaba cerca de los niños, tal vez era eso lo que provocaba el cambio de color. El joven guardián observó al otro con ansia por saber qué pensaba, sabiendo que tenía que hablar para hacerlo, tenía un poco de miedo por la posible reacción del hombre de barba blanca…

\- Em…¿Norte? – Apenas se acercó, desearía no haberle preguntado

\- ¡Y esa señora no contesta las benditas llamadas! – Gritó molesto el hombre azotando sus puños contra el barandal

\- Esto… - Jack estaba a punto de hablar, pero se retractó porque no era buena idea hablarle a alguien que está a punto de perder la cabeza

\- Escucha Jack… - Su voz se suavizó un poco – Prepárate para una nueva aventura – Le dijo antes de activar la Alarma Boreal (NA: Si me equivoco en el nombre, por favor corríjanme)

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Dicho esto, subió al techo para distraerse un poco antes de que lleguen los demás guardianes

Mientras ellos llegaban, en otra parte se llevaba a cabo una especie de investigación, los sujetos a cargo parecían detectives privados por llevar instrumentos sofisticados y minuciosos de investigación, estaban revisando el lugar por órdenes de su superior, quien se hallaba muy ocupado resolviendo y archivando casos similares, ¿Qué tipo de casos? Ahora eran muy frecuentes las desapariciones de todo tipo, la más reciente: la desaparición de un perro que jugaba con su amo cerca del bosque.

Pasados los minutos, llegaron poco a poco los guardianes, quienes ya estaban un tanto enterados del cambio tan anormal de los niños, incluso ellos parecen haber sido "atacados" por lo que está pasando porque tanto Conejo como Hada han visto algunos huecos en sus respectivos hogares, como algunas cajas de dientes que deberían estar llenas, están vacías, o en el caso de Conejo, algunas flores fueron arrancadas cuando estuvieron a punto de abrirse y revelar un huevo, ya era oficial: alguien trata de provocar el desorden y el descontento de los niños…

\- Y no sólo fueron ustedes señores – Comentó Norte – Phill me reportó que algunas herramientas y ornamentos han desaparecido – Con esto, todos estaban pensando en alguna causa que fuera coherente

\- ¿No habrá sido Pitch de nuevo? – Preguntó Jack, sus compañeros lo miraron con sorpresa

\- Tal vez esté buscando venganza – Dijo Hada mirando a sus compañeros

Meme por su lado, hizo unas señas para llamar la atención de todos, así como para escribir con arena que no puede ser, él no tiene el suficiente poder ni habilidad para ello, si fuera él, incluso sabrían a qué se debe el cambio de color…

\- Es verdad, además, su propio miedo lo venció, el miedo no se quita tan fácil – Respondió Norte recordando aquél momento en el que dependían de la fe de un niño para seguir peleando

\- ¿Significa que esas luces rojas aparecieron y las cosas desaparecen de la nada? – Preguntó Conejo un tanto nervioso, normal en él

Entonces Jack recordó lo que pasó antes: Jamie jugaba con su perra, cuando lanzó la pelota muy lejos, ésta desapareció, cuando llegó al Polo para pedir ayuda, observó cómo algunas luces cambiaban de blanco a rojo, entre ellas la que le corresponde al niño en cuestión, todo estaba relacionado de alguna forma, pero no sabían cómo con exactitud, así que habló para sacarse esa conclusión…

\- Saben, hace poco fui a ver a Jamie y… - Iba a seguir, pero Conejo lo interrumpió

\- ¿A quién? – Miró al ojiazul con duda

\- A Jamie, el niño que nunca dejó de creer – Explicó divertido, a veces podía divertirse a costa de sus compañeros (Maldoso XD)

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo! Perdón Jack, sigue… - El guardián de la esperanza se sentó a escuchar

\- Gracias…pues vi que estaba jugando con su perra a atrapar la pelota, pero luego la lanzó más lejos de lo debido, llegando al bosque, ella salió a recogerla pero se tardaba en volver, fui a averiguar qué pasaba… - Hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Resultó que sólo estaba la pelota, creo que desapareció – Concluyó dejando atónitos a todos

\- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Cómo puede desaparecer un perro así como así? – Preguntó Norte acercándose un poco a Frost

\- No lo sé ¿Tendrá que ver algo con las luces rojas? – Éste supuso, puede que tenga razón

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan inteligente? – Preguntó Conejo con claro sarcasmo

\- Desde siempre – Jack sonrió divertido

\- Entonces dime, ¿Qué conclusión sacas de TODO esto? – Le desafió mirándolo de cerca, creyendo que iba a ganarle en ese jueguito, recalcando esa palabra

\- Pues que… - El peliblanco no sabía qué contestar, estaba atrapado

\- Bueno, basta ustedes dos – Norte los interrumpió en su pelea verbal – Sólo conozco a una persona capaz de darnos una respuesta lógica – Dio media vuelta para ir por su abrigo y gorro

\- ¿Vas a llamarla? – Preguntó Hada, al parecer, ella sabía que quién hablaba su amigo

\- Lo intenté pero no parece querer responder, tenía ganas de comer una de sus galletas de canela – Contestó con un toque de frustración en su voz, y un claro sentido del humor

Jack en ese momento comenzó a comprender, tal vez esa persona era como ellos, pero dudaba que fuera un guardián, quizás era un espíritu, uno que tal vez debería conocer, podría ser que supiera algo al respecto, y si era amigo de Norte, no debía ser malo, ya quería conocerlo…

\- ¡Vamos al trineo! – Exclamó Norte yendo hacia la parte baja del taller

\- ¿Al…trineo? – Conejo estaba casi petrificado del miedo

\- ¿No me digas que le sigues temiendo al trineo? – La pregunta de Jack lo hizo enfurecerse un poco, así que debía callarle la boca

\- ¡Claro que no! – Le respondió casi al borde del enojo, sin embargo, no podía enojarse con él

\- Jejeje…Por cierto Norte ¿A dónde iremos? – El deseo del ojiazul por conocer al sujeto en cuestión iba incrementándose poco a poco

\- Con la mejor en estos casos – Respondió éste un poco divertido

\- ¿Qué? – Pero para Jack no era suficiente

\- Iremos a buscar respuestas, y no hay nadie mejor para casos como éste que Mamá Oca* – Contestó Santa con seguridad

En ese momento, Jack se quedó pensativo, había escuchado algo de ella pero creía que era sólo un personaje de referencia a los cuentos de hadas, ahora que sabía que existía, estaba más que ansioso por verla y de ser posible, hablar con ella…

 _ **Continuará…**_

*Tengo entendido que en algunos países toman la palabra GANSO como sinónimo de torpe o tonto, creo que así todos entienden de quién se trata

Bien, gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia y el tiempo de leer este fic, no soy nueva por aquí, tenía otra cuenta pero tuve unos cuantos problemas, así que hice otra y santo remedio. Voy a tardar en subir el siguiente capítulo porque quiero también trabajar en mi cuenta de Deviantart, pueden ir a buscarme si quieren, pero también tengo cosas que hacer, como la escuela, así que les pido un poco de paciencia en lo que termino de escribir el otro capítulo.

Si quieren dejarme un review, déjenlo, y si no, no lo dejen

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. La Citadelle

_El Origen De Los Guardianes es propiedad de Dreamworks_

 _Idea Original: MarquisOfDarkness_

 **El Origen de los Guardianes: Libros Eternos**

 **02: La Citadelle**

Ahora que Jack estaba enterado de la existencia de Mamá Oca, estaba deseoso de saber cómo era, comprobar si era un animal o una anciana charlatana.

Todos los guardianes fueron al trineo, y como ya era costumbre, Conejo prefería usar sus túneles ya que eran lo suyo, sin embargo, estaba un pequeño problema: no sabía dónde vivía ese personaje, se perdería en el camino, de modo que tuvo que resignarse a abordar el trineo con bastante temor ante la mirada triunfadora de Jack, un tanto molesta a su parecer, pero era la verdad.

\- ¿Están listos? – Preguntó Norte antes de tomar las riendas

\- ¿Aún no colocas los cinturones? – Conejo estaba claramente nervioso

\- ¿Quién necesita cinturones cuando este trineo es más que seguro? – La respuesta-pregunta de Norte llevaba una buena cantidad de ironía - ¡Prepárense! – Dio un azote a las riendas comenzando un nuevo viaje

El trayecto siempre era divertido, todos lo disfrutaban exceptuando a cierto guardián, cuando salieron, pudieron ver que una sombra pasaba volando muy cerca de ellos, pero no sólo estaba pasando, sino que iba mucho más rápido que ellos, tanto que no pudieron identificar de qué o de quién se trataba, no tenían tiempo para averiguarlo, primero iban a encontrar a Mamá Oca para pedirle que respondiera al extraño suceso de las luces rojas, y si puede, que les ayude a arreglar ese detalle, o si se piensa bien, ellos serían los que terminarían ayudándola a ella, porque ellos no sabían qué pasaba. A un par de minutos de haber despegado, Jack se acercó a Norte para saber más sobre la susodicha…

\- Oye Norte ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – El hombre lo miró de reojo, tenía que mantener el control sobre los renos

\- Claro Jack ¿Qué quieres saber? – Respondió mientras buscaba una de sus bolas de nieve

\- Bueno…¿Qué tanto conoces a Mamá Oca? – La pregunta de Jack era muy inocente, pero a la vez era difícil de responder como se debe

\- Em…no mucho – Esa era la razón no sólo de Santa, sino de los otros guardianes

\- ¿Cómo? – Jack no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta (NA: ¿Quién lo estaría?)

\- No conozco mas que su nombre ficticio, su trabajo, dónde vive…y sus estupendas galletas jajajaja – A pesar de la pequeña broma, quedaba más que claro que ni Norte ni nadie en el trineo conocía al personaje más allá de eso, es más, era él quien la conocía mejor

\- Entonces es una mujer – Dijo Jack a modo de conclusión

\- Eso sí, puedes confiar en ello – Respondió Norte antes de sacar su bola de nieve – A…La Citadelle - Susurró a la esfera y en ella apareció una clase de castillo medieval

El hombre arrojó la esfera abriendo un portal, dio un azote más a las riendas para tomar impulso y pasar sin problemas.

Del otro lado estaba La Citadelle, aparentemente el hogar de Mamá Oca, era un pueblo rodeado por una muralla con varias casas y su propio castillo de ocho torres en las faldas de una montaña y rodeada por un río, todo al estilo medievo, pero todo lleno de color, el verde alegre, el blanco perfecto y complementado con una variedad increíble de colores de rojo, amarillo, púrpura, azul, anaranjado entre otros, además se veía gente pasar, todo era muy bonito, como una utopía, no obstante, no venían a contemplar la belleza del lugar, sino por ayuda; Norte dirigía el trineo al centro del hermoso paisaje pero algo lo detuvo, como si fuera una ráfaga de aire que los empujaba hacia arriba, de modo que tuvo que buscar una especie de puerta; dio la vuelta hasta dar a lo que parecía ser la entrada: un puente de piedra decorado con enredaderas. Descendió hasta que aterrizaron de una forma un poco tosca, los ocupantes chocaron entre sí por el impacto pero estaban ilesos, Norte se bajó seguido de Jack, Hada, Meme y un Conejo tembloroso (XD), todos se acercaron al portón de enfrente hasta que notaron la presencia de un soldado con armadura que vigilaba el portón (NA: Tipo soldado inglés), Jack se acercó a ver su realmente hacía su trabajo o estaba dormido hasta que el soldado…

\- ¡No se permite el paso a intrusos! – Exclamó girando la vista al otro

\- ¡UAHH! – Jack gritó dando un salto hacia atrás, imitado por sus compañeros

\- ¿Qué desean todos? – Preguntó mirando a los demás guardianes

\- Em…hola – Saludó Conejo alzando una pata

\- Escuche señor, sólo venimos a buscar a Mamá Oca, ¿Puede dejarnos pasar? – Se acercó Hada explicando la situación

\- Para dejarlos entrar, su astucia debo comprobar – Dijo el soldado

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Jack, sabía que había personas difíciles, pero ese guardia se estaba llevando las palmas

\- Una cosa quisicosa, de ovalada construcción, todos los nombres la tiene, pero las mujeres no, el Obispo como todos, tiene dos – Dijo una vez más el guardia, ¿Era una adivinanza?

\- ¿Se supone que te debemos contestar eso? – Conejo se le acercó un tanto confundido

Pero el otro no contestó

Ahora estaban en un dolor de cabeza, tenían que descifrar el acertijo para poder entrar, si trataban de entrar por arriba, sentirían esa ráfaga que les impedía el paso, la única forma de entrar era resolviendo ese acertijo. Todos se quedaron pensando, incluso Conejo y Jack se frotaban la frente de tanto pensar, ¿Quién iba a poder resolver eso? No sólo tenían la preocupación de las luces y su color, sino que además se topaban con un sujeto que para dejarlos entrar, les pedía la respuesta a un acertijo, o era un amargado o Mamá Oca era muy ingeniosa con sus acertijos. Pasaron algunos minutos pero nadie parecía acercarse a la respuesta, o al menos eso a primera instancia, Meme dibujó una expresión de alegría en su cara y luego alzó los brazos a modo de victoria, al terminar de celebrar, vio que sus compañeros seguían buscando la respuesta, entonces trató de llamar su atención de diferentes modos: primero agitando sus manos en frente de sus caras, luego tocándoles el hombro pero seguían sin hacerle caso, los sacudió un poco pero no consiguió nada, aplaudió, giró alrededor de ellos incluso llegó a jalarlos de algo que pudiera dolerles, como las orejas o el cabello, pero ni siquiera voltearon a verlo (NA: No sé si decirle pobre a Meme o a los demás jaja), ya desesperado, usó la última alternativa que tenía que fue materializar un martillo y golpear la cabeza de cada uno, logrando al fin su cometido que era llamar su atención, todos excepto él quedaron un poco mareados por la manera violenta de ser despertados de sus pensamientos…

\- ¿Qué te sucede Meme? – Preguntó Norte sobándose la nuca

El creador de sueños materializó un círculo encima de su cabeza, pero nadie entendió lo que quería decir, o al menos eso parecía…

\- ¿Un aro? – Primero fue Conejo, a lo que su amigo le hizo un gesto de desagrado y negando con la cabeza

\- ¿La letra O? – Jack trató de adivinar lo que su compañero trataba de decir

El hombrecito brincó como si festejara, después abrazó a Jack y le besó la mejilla, los demás los vieron como preguntando ¿Es en serio? Pero debían confiar en la respuesta de su colega, era su oportunidad para poder ingresar, los guardianes se acercaron al soldado para responderle, pidiendo internamente que esa sea la respuesta correcta; una vez en frente del soldado, decidieron arriesgarse con la respuesta, si no era esa, probablemente nunca entrarían a ver a Mamá Oca…

\- ¿Tienen ya su respuesta? – Éste les preguntó

\- La tenemos… - Contestó Jack antes de mirar a Meme como preguntando si estaba seguro, él le indicaba que lo dijera y el espíritu obedeció – Es la letra O – Terminó de contestar

Después de ello, quedó un silencio algo incómodo, el soldado parecía petrificado porque apenas se veía que respiraba, los guardianes pedían mentalmente que esa fuera la respuesta correcta, pero mientras no recibieran algún comentario, ellos debían esperar a regañadientes; o por lo menos no tuvieron que esperar mucho…

\- Buen trabajo, resolvieron el acertijo – Contestó el hombre armado sonriente.

-¡Sííí! - Gritaron los otros cinco, al mismo tiempo festejaron con un abrazo grupal con Meme en medio (XD)

\- No los haré esperar más, esta puerta pueden cruzar, sigan el camino de las banderas y con _Mère Oye_ podrán hablar – El soldado se hizo a un lado tras abrir el portón

\- Muchas gracias – Agradeció Norte avanzando hacia el interior de la fortaleza

\- Su trineo los gnomos cuidarán, al irse ustedes se lo devolverán – Comentó el mismo llamando la atención de los guardianes al trineo

 _\- ¿Por qué habla en rima? –_ Pensó el ojiazul mirando dudoso al soldado

Efectivamente, habían unos hombrecitos barbudos con sombreros y trajes de mosqueteros que llevaban el trineo a otra parte, por un momento parece que se lo están llevando sin autorización, pero como dijo el soldado, sólo se harán cargo de los renos y de todo lo demás durante su estadía, así que estaba bien. Jack pensaba que la dichosa mujer pudiera ser que no tuviera idea de que estaba recibiendo visitas, debía admitir que estaba ahora un poco asustado, más que nada por el hecho de ser el más joven de los guardianes y no saber nada de sus compañeros, o bueno, por lo menos conocía más a Norte y a Conejo ya que trabajan sólo una vez al año, en menor medida a Meme y a Hada porque tanto ellos como él diario hacen sus labores, y temía que esa mujer fuera como ellos y por lo mismo, no puedan encontrarla ni hablar con ella.

Jack siguió avanzando con sus dudas en la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que estaba adentrándose en el hogar aparentemente de Mamá Oca, por ello chocó contra la espalda de Conejo, en términos normales se enojaría y le gritaría que tuviera más cuidado, pero la realidad fue que ni si quiera lo volteó a ver, el ojiazul se percató que su compañero estaba con una mueca de sorpresa y admiración, iba a decirle a Norte, no obstante, él estaba igual, Hada y Meme estaba igual, así que él miró a la misma dirección que ellos, quedando él en la misma situación, no era para menos porque La Citadelle era un lugar magnífico: Estaba una angosta pero larga calle empedrada con edificios blancos de tres pisos a ambos lados decorados con plantas y enredaderas, el primer piso de todos los edificios eran un establecimiento de sombreros, abrigos, vestidos, zapatos, comida, arreglos florales, vajillas, artículos de vidrio, lupas, etcétera, habían personas y animales vestidos yendo de un lado a otro con sus bolsos y pertenencias, hablaban amenamente y sin escándalo, ¿De verdad vivía ahí la persona que buscaban? Lo mejor o más raro era que los que pasaban justo en frente de ellos, los saludaban cordialmente con un…

\- ¡Buen día! – Saludó un joven de buen porte

\- ¡Hola! – Pasó una ancianita con su canasta de despensa

Los guardianes no contestaban de la impresión, pero sí los miraban y les respondían con la mano, ese parecía ser un pueblito agradable, como cualquiera, con su toque de encanto, gente de aquí a allá, sin peleas, todo en calma, y agregado a todo lo anterior, el cielo era un hermoso azul con motitas blancas como nubes ¿Qué más se puede pedir de un pueblo tan ameno? Tal vez no se pueda pedir nada del pueblo, pero sí de alguien que les pueda ayudar. La curiosidad del espíritu del invierno siempre era más fuerte que sus poderes, en un momento recordó la poca información de la mujer que buscaban y ese pequeño detalle fue suficiente para despertarlo del encantamiento del lugar; alzó su mano y sacudió ligeramente a Norte que sonreía y veía a una señora florista como si estuviera…¿Coqueteando?

¡Claro que lo hacía y no había tiempo para ello!

\- ¡Oye Norte! – Gritó Jack en un intento de regresarlo al viejo alegre y valiente que suele ser

\- Dime dulzura… - Santa se giró hacia Jack, claramente seguía "dormido"

\- ¿Hola? – El pobre peliblanco estaba incómodo con la situación

\- ¿Eh? – El hombre, reaccionando un poco, notó que estaba distanciándose un poco del verdadero motivo de su visita, además de llamarle de un modo extraño a su compañero - ¡AH! ¡Lo lamento Jack! – Se disculpó apresurado con él

\- Está bien, sólo quería recordarles que debemos ir con Mamá Oca – Dijo el joven guardián

\- ¡Cierto! Debemos seguir el camino de las banderas – El guardián navideño empezó a caminar seguido de los demás

\- ¿Y en dónde están? – Preguntó Hada de pronto

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Habló Jack confundido

\- Si debemos ir por el camino de las banderas, deberían estar colgando en algún lado – Dijo la guardiana señalando la parte superior de los edificios

\- ¿Uh? – Sus compañeros voltearon a comprobarlo

Tal como dijo Hada, no habían banderas, así que de entrada estaban perdidos, antes de ello, el soldado que custodiaba la puerta les hablaba a medias y en rima; hasta ahora todo era extraño…

\- ¿No creen que nos hayamos equivocado de lugar? – Preguntó Hada un tanto insegura, provocando esa sensación en todos los demás menos en Norte

\- No lo creo – Contestó éste con una sonrisa – Además, para esos casos, siempre se puede preguntar ¡Ja Ja Ja! – Soltó una carcajada al terminar, y Jack sospechaba la razón

\- ¿Vas a preguntarle a la señora que saludabas? – Aquella preguntilla sonrojó al hombre ruso

\- Bueno, es que… - Norte no sabía que responder, era demasiado embarazoso - ¡Ya vuelvo! – Dicho esto, se fue directamente con la misma dama

Mientras esperaban, el resto de los guardianes veían a su alrededor, nadie iba a imaginarse que un entorno tan equilibrado existiera, y los seguían saludando con una sonrisa amable, a lo que ellos respondían con un gesto con sus manos, incluso se les fueron acercando algunos niños que les regalaban unos pequeños cestos con pan y queso y ramitos de flores silvestres; no es que fuera una molestia pero seguía viéndose extraño que fueran tan abiertos con ellos, probablemente sabían quiénes eran o ignoraban quiénes eran, ya que cualquier desconocido siempre trataría de ser amable para dar una buena impresión a alguien que apenas va a conocer, sin embargo, eso era demasiado porque todos eran buenas personas con ellos, así que lo dejaban pasar ya que no era enfermizamente agradable, sino que los alegraban y los hacían sentir a gusto, y si provenían de niños, pues mejor aún.

Pasaban los minutos…¿Minutos? Sí, eran minutos porque Santa se detuvo a hablar con la dama de la floristería, de modo que alguien más tendría que pedir detalles para dar con la ruta aquella que les indicó el soldado, Conejo fue el que tomó la iniciativa, visualizando entonces a una niñita que salía apenas de una librería muy cerca de donde estaban, el guardián se acercó a ella captando de inmediato su atención y una linda sonrisa blanca, éste estaba impresionado por ello, pero no perdió su objetivo, así que enderezándose, le preguntó a la pequeña…

\- Buen día señorita – Saludó haciendo una ligera reverencia

\- _Bonjour monsieur_ – Respondió la chica imitándolo

\- Perdone usted la interrupción, pero ¿Podría indicarme el camino de las banderas? – Preguntó el australiano

\- Sí, por supuesto – Contestó la damita – No espere verlas porque no las encontrará, si quiere seguirlas, su mente se las mostrará – Respondió ella, lo raro no era que hubiera hablado en rima, sino que pareciera hablar en metáfora – ¿Desea ver a Mamá Oca? – Preguntó de inmediato a Conejo

\- Así es – Contestó él, un tanto sorprendido de escuchar eso porque realmente no se conocían - ¿No hay otro camino? – Le preguntó de nuevo esperando escuchar otra ruta más sencilla

\- Me temo que no, lo lamento – Respondió la niña bajando por un segundo la mirada

\- Entiendo…muchas gracias – Dijo él inclinándose un poco para despedirse

\- No fue nada y buenos días – Contestó ella sonriente antes de seguir su camino

Cuando Conejo volvió, Norte también había regresado con rastros de labial rojo en su rostro con un gesto risueño impreso en él, ni hace falta explicar su origen, parece más que evidente. Hada, Conejo, Meme y Jack trataban de aguantarse la risa al verlo, resulta increíble que un hombre como él, se deje influenciar tan pronto y tan fácil por una dama desconocida.

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Jack vio que en el cielo una figura extraña, era de color negro y voló a gran velocidad ¿Sería Pitch? Nada podía ser seguro hasta que cierta persona se los pueda confirmar. Éste se volteó a sus compañeros y tratando de llamar su atención, los movió con sus manos, primero suave, no quería parecer brusco con ellos, pero simplemente le dijeron con las manos que esperara un momento, entonces, ya un poco más agresivo, los volvió a agitar, por no decir casi sacudir, logrando esta vez un poco de atención por parte de Conejo…

\- ¿Sí amigo? – Él estaba a punto de reírse de no ser por el chico espíritu que le habló a tiempo

\- ¿Sabes dónde queda ese camino de banderas? – Preguntó Jack, consiguiendo que todos volvieran a sus cinco sentidos

\- Bueno, no realmente… - Contestó rascándose la cabeza como si se avergonzara de algo

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no fuiste tú el que preguntó por indicaciones? – Hada le reprochó

\- ¡Yo fui el que lo hizo! – Exclamó Norte, ganando la atención de sus compañeros

\- Y mira cómo acabaste… - Se burló el chico ojiazul señalando las marcas de los besos

\- Bueno, eso no importa – Dijo Norte excusándose por lo anterior – Esa bella mujer me dijo que si las buscaba, no las encontraría, que mi mente las revelaría – Terminó de decir mientras sacaba de su saco un pañuelo de tela

\- La niña a la que le pregunté eso me respondió lo mismo – Comentó Conejo recordando lo que pasó instantes atrás

\- ¿Eso qué significa? – Preguntó Hada

\- Significa que no encontrarán a Mamá Oca hasta que piensen como ella – Respondió una voz más

Los guardianes se giraron para ver quién les hablaba, se trataba de una chica rubia de ojos oscuros y un vestido color turquesa bastante sencillo así como hermoso, ella se veía como una princesa pero la realidad es que no era tan relevante como una…

\- Tranquilos guardianes, yo quiero ayudarles – Dijo ella, eso hizo que comenzaran a preguntarse…

\- ¿Cómo sabes que…? – Jack comenzó a preguntar

\- Soy Anita*, y lo sé porque los hemos observado – Contestó la chica

\- ¿Quiénes nos han observado? – Hada se le acercó dudosa

\- Todos nosotros, como han notado – Respondió Anita señalando al resto de las personas

Fue entonces que los guardianes cayeron en cuenta que Mamá Oca está mucho más conectada a ellos que éstos a ella, lo cual les levantaba aún más la curiosidad, si todos en La Citadelle los conocían, significa que la mujer en cuestión era una guardiana como ellos, además, lo extraño era que casi no tuvieran contacto entre ellos, si acaso uno que otro dato como Norte había dicho, nada más, o por lo menos era de un lado, a estas alturas, ya cualquiera puede formularse las preguntas que quieran sin importar lo descabelladas que pudieran parecer, después de todo ¿Qué faltaba para hacer la situación más misteriosa?

\- Por cierto… - Volvió a hablar la rubia - ¡Bienvenidos a La Citadelle! – Exclamó con alegría alzando los brazos

Ahora, lo único que faltaba era encontrar a la guardiana y ponerle un alto y fin a las luces rojas, si es que lograban pensar como ella antes de permitir que ese problema continúe…

 _ **Continuará…**_

*No es invento mío, bueno, sólo en su apariencia, pero éste personaje realmente sale en un cuento de Charles Perrault, para ser precisa, en el cuento de Barba Azul, un poco tétrico pero por favor, léanlo.

Bien, gracias de nuevo a todos los que se toman el tiempo necesario para dedicárselo a este capítulo, sinceramente, nunca pensé en ponerle una enamorada a Norte hasta el momento en el que comencé a escribir ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Les agrada la idea o no? A mí, me dio risa como lo dejé jajaja. Si piensan que dejé algunos huecos en blanco, les doy la razón, así que les pido que me tengan paciencia hasta que vuelva a subir el otro capítulo, para no enredar las cosas, dejar más espacios o hacer el capítulo más largo que éste.

Si quieren dejarme un review, déjenlo, y si no, no lo dejen

¡Adiosín!


	4. Mamá Oca

_El Origen de los Guardianes es propiedad de DreamWorks ®_

 _Idea Original: MarquisOfDarkness_

 **El Origen de los Guardianes: Libros Eternos**

 **03: Mamá Oca**

\- Es la segunda desaparición esta semana… - Dijo una voz masculina

\- En esta ocasión, sucedió en la mañana - Contestó otra voz, igualmente de hombre

\- Si se trata de una broma insana… - El primero sonaba un poco molesto

\- Yo diría malintencionada – Respondió su compañero revisando una roca

Esos dos se encontraban en el bosque, cerca del lago y cerca de la casa de Jamie, era evidente que estaban interesados en la desaparición de Darma.

Ahora vamos a La Citadelle, donde Anita y los demás habitantes trataban a los guardianes como reyes, recordemos que les sonreían, les daban cosas, incluso Norte se estaba consiguiendo una novia, todo parecía ser un escenario perfecto para una visita, sin embargo, no venían a eso solamente, buscaban a Mamá Oca y hasta el momento, la única pista que tienen es un camino de banderas, pero no las veían por ninguna parte, y para colmo, tendrían que pensar como ella para poder encontrarla, que por cierto nadie sabe cómo es en realidad ¿Qué podría ser peor?

\- Em… Anita – Llamó Hada a la joven rubia - ¿No nos puedes guiar hasta la casa de Mamá Oca? – Preguntó

\- No lo tengo permitido – Respondió ella con cierto pesar

\- ¡¿Quééé?! – Se exaltó Conejo, asustando a los demás

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Jack le preguntó a la joven mucho más calmado que su compañero

\- Ella nos lo ha ordenado, si no son capaces de imitarla, no entablarán ninguna charla, se irán de este lugar y no podrán regresar – Explicó la chica de vestido verde, se veía triste cuando dijo eso

\- ¿Tan severa es? – Preguntó Jack de nuevo

\- Sólo cuando está ausente – Contestó la chica del pueblo – Pasaron cosas raras últimamente, no sabemos nada de eso y ahora vivimos en el suspenso – Complementó la explicación

\- ¿Dé que hablas? – Norte se acercó a Anita

\- Comenzó el mes pasado, nunca había visto algo similar, en la Citadelle algunos han enfermado y otros estamos por esperar – Dijo Anita viendo de reojo cómo los que estaban alrededor agachaban la cabeza con tristeza

Los guardianes ya no quisieron preguntar más, eso y las luces rojas que vieron en el Polo no pueden ser coincidencia, ya era claro que se llevaban de la mano, y ni qué decir de las desapariciones en el Palacio de los Dientes y en la Madriguera, ya nada parecía ser peor: una serie de misterios inexplicables y la única que puede hacer eso estaba fuera en alguna otra parte, sólo falta que uno o todos ellos queden con los pies atados al suelo sin hacer nada.

Justo cuando el ambiente comenzaba a deprimirse, Jack recordó todo lo que había pasado en la Citadelle: Primero el soldado que no los dejaba pasar hasta que resolvieran una adivinanza, él les dio la única pista que era un camino de banderas, con la ironía de no ver ni una colgada, y no lo lograría si no lograba pensar como ella según las palabras de la chica que les ayudó, dejando de lado que todos, a excepción de él y sus compañeros, hablaban en rima, podría ser que detrás de esa referencia tan confusa, estuviera el método para llegar, en pocas palabras, podría tratarse de una metáfora, y de ser así, quizá haya un modo de encontrar a Mamá Oca sin problemas, aun cuando ésta se encuentre lejos. Confiando en su deducción, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a imaginar una bandera color azul y blanco estilo estandarte sólo por hacerlo, una vez hecho, abrió los ojos despacio y miró de nuevo a su alrededor, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que…

\- Ahí están… - Susurró mirando el cielo

\- ¿Qué? – Conejo lo vio un poco consternado

\- Que las estoy viendo – Contestó a su compañero

\- ¿De qué hablas Jack? ¿Qué ves? – Hada lo miraba sonriendo, pero no sabía qué le alegraba

\- ¿Acaso no las pueden ver? – Jack los miraba algo confundido

\- ¿Estás viendo las banderas? – Le preguntó Norte emocionado

\- Pues…sí, eso mismo – Contestó el espíritu

\- No lo creo… - Dijo Conejo con su tono de desagrado

\- Eres un descreído… no te ha mentido - Le dijo Anita al borde de la risa ¿En serio?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le preguntó Hada

\- ¡Esperen! – Gritó Norte asustando a todos a la vez - ¡Tal vez debemos hacer lo mismo! – Dijo antes de soltar una carcajada característica

\- ¿Qué cosa? – El guardián de Pascua no lograba entender nada

\- Recuerdo que ella me dijo hace siglos que solía jugar con los niños con cualquier cosa, imaginando que es otra – Explicó el hombre mayor mirando hacia arriba con una gran sonrisa y abriendo sus ojos de asombro (NA: Si los abre un milímetro más, le van a saltar XD)

\- ¿Qué? – Hada tampoco lograba entender

Sin embargo, Meme escuchó la palabra _**imaginando**_ , lo que quería decir, que ese era el elemento que faltaba, por eso no veían las banderas: estaban ahí, pero por no imaginar su aspecto, no las veían, resolviendo así la metáfora. Éste miró al piso haciendo un esfuerzo para crear un diseño y forma de bandera, sólo fue de color amarillo y azul y forma rectangular, poco a poco, con la imagen en la cabeza, buscó entre todo su entorno alguna cosa idéntica, encontrándolas en la parte superior de los edificios, eso lo emocionó tanto que sonrió y festejó alzando los brazos como si fuera una victoria. Con él ya eran tres y faltaban dos, Jack, Meme y Norte esperaban a Conejo y a Hada para que puedan seguir con su camino…

\- ¿No podemos seguirlos a ustedes? – Preguntó Conejo

\- Hasta que piensen como Mamá Oca, no podemos seguir – Dijo Norte

\- ¿Nos puedes dar una pista más? – Hada se dirigió a Anita

\- Deben intentar, no les puedo ayudar – Respondió la rubia bajando la mirada con pena

Los dos guardianes restantes se miraron por un segundo antes de darse cuenta (al fin) de lo que tenían que hacer, de modo que cerraron los ojos por un momento antes de volverlos a abrir y buscar las dichosas banderas; sus compañeros los observaban, veían sus caras de sorpresa y posteriormente de felicidad cuando miraron a un punto fijo en la parte de arriba, ahora todos podían ver la ruta que debían seguir, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaban hasta que vieron todos cómo brillaban, ninguno sabía a qué se debía eso, pero contaban con la ayuda de Anita, que a pesar de lo que Mamá Oca le haya dicho o no, ha demostrado ser de mucha ayuda, de modo que tenía que saber algo de ese resplandor que apareció de pronto…

\- Anita ¿Sabes por qué brillan las banderas? – Preguntó Jack sin dejar de mirar el resplandor

\- ¿Todos lo están observando? – Preguntó la chica a los guardianes

\- Yo sí – Contestó Norte

\- Yo también – Dijo Conejo

\- Y yo – Respondió Hada, Meme se dirigió a la joven de vestido verdoso con un asentimiento de afirmación

\- Mamá Oca está regresando – Completó la pueblerina para sorpresa de todos

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Preguntaron los visitantes al mismo tiempo

\- Sí, es mejor sigan adelante, va a llegar apresurada, no es impaciente pero está presionada, más que nada por su trabajo…tengan cuidado con su enojo – Advirtió Anita a los cinco guardianes mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba a otra parte

\- Lo tomaremos en cuenta, muchas gracias – Agradeció Jack antes de ir en el mismo sentido que las banderas, y tras él, sus compañeros

Los cinco guardianes siguieron caminando contentos porque los seguían tratando amablemente, incluso ya se sentían como en un segundo hogar, y las cosas ya iban a mejores: Sumado a lo anterior, por fin entablar una conversación normal con la "jefa" de La Citadelle, pero había un detalle que no puede pasar desapercibido…¿Por qué no peleó antes con ellos como equipo? Es bastante extraño…

Siguieron el rastro de las banderas, que se dirigían al castillo, el cual era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba en un inicio cuando llegaron en el trineo, ya estaban ansiosos por conocer el interior, pues de primera impresión era claro que Mamá Oca vivía como reina, sabía darse su lugar en ese pueblo, ya que su nombre casi era sinónimo de cuentos, criaturas mágicas, fantasías, princesas y un _felices para siempre_ , la clásica imagen de la anciana de los cuentos que entretenía a los niños y que éstos amaban; no obstante, las banderas cambiaban de dirección conforme se iban acercando además de haber dejado atrás a la gente buena que los saludaba, no es que se estuvieran volviendo indiferentes, más bien, no habían personas, eso los sorprendió por un momento, pero recordaron poco después que también era la primera vez que estaban ahí, así que tuvieron que prepararse para cuando su compañera llegue. Siguieron con su recorrido hasta llegar a un enorme portón de madera y rejas en medio de un muro de piedra custodiado por varios mosqueteros, algunos de ellos los miraban de reojo pero lo hacían, los guardianes se detuvieron a analizar todo el lugar: una entrada vigilada, la gente cariñosa y gentil atrás, una enorme avenida empedrada entre los últimos edificios y ellos, las banderas "personalizadas" decorando la parte superior de la gran puerta, ese debía ser el hogar de la mujer en cuestión, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta estar justo en frente de una de las puertas esperando a que alguien les autorice a entrar; se quedaron ahí por unos segundos pero no pasó nada, Norte se adelantó un poco al ser él quien mejor conocía a la susodicha, tocó la puerta tres veces y esperó a que alguien respondiera, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando alguien del otro lado abrió una ventanilla dejando ver sus ojos, su verdes y llamativos ojos…

\- ¿Quién osa importunar? – Preguntó el otro sujeto, su voz sonaba grave, como la de un viejo cascarrabias sólo que menos gruñón

\- ¡Hola! Em… buscamos a Mamá Oca – Dijo Conejo con un poco de nerviosismo

\- No está ¿Pueden marchar? – El otro sujeto se mostraba un poco molesto

\- Nos envía Hombre de la Luna – Comentó Jack rápidamente, lo había inventado

\- ¿Hombre de la Luna? – Los ojos verdes se abrieron en sorpresa antes de cerrar de inmediato la ventanilla

Conejo miró al chico como si preguntara _¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso?_ Se escucharon unas cerraduras abrirse y luego las puertas se abrieron ante los visitantes, justo en frente se encontraba un hombre calvo, alto, de una ligera barba, sus característicos ojos verdes y de aspecto fuerte pero no musculoso, vestía con una camisa de manga corta, con pantalones negros con tirantes, un corbatín en forma de moño y zapatos relucientes y negros, estaba sonriéndoles para luego darles la bienvenida…

\- Sean bienvenidos guardianes – Se inclinó un poco ante ellos – Siento mucho lo de antes – Agregó cuando se reincorporó

\- No te preocupes…em… - Norte hizo una pausa y un gesto con la mano con la indirecta de pedir su nombre

\- Hunter Dumpty – Contestó antes de marcharse de ahí

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntaron los cinco recién llegados

El hombre ya estaba fuera de su alcance, así que siguieron con su camino por el sendero empedrado que estaba ahí, no era muy grande, unos tres o cuatro metros adelante daba vuelta a la derecha, a ambos lados había pasto y árboles de todo tipo, incluyendo los frutales, lo que le daba encanto al lugar, Conejo se sentía ya como si estuviera en la Madriguera solo que sin sus flores que daban huevos, Hada estaba fascinada por lo hermoso que se veía, Norte parecía no cerrar los ojos de la buena impresión que tenía, Meme y Jack observaban todo con una sonrisa por lo alegre que se veía todo; siguieron el camino de piedras hasta llegar a una mansión hecha de piedras y algunos troncos, constaba de dos pisos, una fuente en la entrada y un jardín que la rodeaba, además hacía juego con el resto de casas que vieron antes, pues las flores subían por las paredes con las enredaderas y cubrían parcialmente la fachada por la parte de abajo, por supuesto que se veía más hermoso y más adecuado para una guardiana.

Los cinco se quedaron parados en ese lugar a esperar la llegada de Mamá Oca, mientras Norte trataba de recordar su cara, los demás se imaginaban a una vieja con un ganso y un libro, que alguien la iba a traer en un vehículo con la forma del animal; al poco rato, se escuchó un motor acercarse, cada vez más claro, y gradualmente una clase de pista de aterrizaje se desplegaba justo en frente de ellos, ésta se elevaba hasta cierto punto, ellos fijaron su vista hacia un pequeño punto negro que poco a poco iba cambiando de forma, se estaba convirtiendo en un auto color hueso con negro* nada que ver con un ganso, el cual llegó a la pista con mucha delicadeza y bajó por ahí hasta llegar al suelo, los guardianes observaron cómo la pista volvía a contraerse hasta quedar como antes, se dirigieron al auto y vieron cómo alguien se bajaba del lado del piloto: una mujer de traje elegante color gris de dos piezas con un sombrero de ala ancha a juego y zapatos bajos color café, ésta se volteó revelando un hermoso rostro compuesto por ojos marrones, piel blanca con chapas rosadas y labios carmesí, tenía un flequillo que le cubría dos tercios de la frente, usaba anteojos rectangulares pero eso no opacaba para nada su belleza, los guardianes la miraron sorprendidos, parecía tener la misma edad física de Jack; Norte se acercó a ella para iniciar una pequeña conversación con ella…

\- Em…hola, buen día – Saludó tímidamente

\- Buen día – Respondió la joven, su voz sonaba dulce pero lo bastante seria como para sacarte una sonrisa, tenía un acento francés

\- Bueno, verás… - Norte hablaba cuando la recién llegada lo interrumpió

\- Sí, ya lo sé Norte, no necesitas buscarme – Dijo la ojimarrón para sorpresa de todos

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Le preguntó el ruso con curiosidad

\- Porque ya nos habíamos conocido, además ustedes me han llamado – Aclaró ella - ¡Hola Jack! ¡Veo que esa prenda te va estupenda! – Señaló la sudadera de Jack ante su gran impresión

\- Um…gracias, pero yo no te conozco ¿Sabes? – Comentó el chico peliblanco a la joven

\- ¿Presentaciones? – La chica se tomó su falda e hizo una reverencia – Mi nombre es Bertha Blois, yo soy Mamá Oca – Se presentó

¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿ESA BELLA MUJER ES MAMÁ OCA?!

 _ **Continuará…**_

*El auto es un Rolls-Royce ®, me gustó mucho el diseño

Para el diseño de la mansión, me inspiré en casas de campo, y por cierto, La Citadelle está inspirada a su vez en la Ciudadela de Carcasona, si tuviera dinero, iría a ese lugar, en fin, espero que les haya gustado y perdón si no quedaron aclarados algunos puntos del capítulo anterior, pero siento que no iba tan acorde con la trama además de que lo volvería más largo y probablemente más aburrido, y de seguro han de pensar que puse más hoyos en la historia en lugar de cerrarlos, pues sí tendrían la razón, en el siguiente capítulo trataré de "taparlos" para que no quede tan feo, de nuevo, gracias a los que se toman la molestia y el tiempo de leer y el doble de gracias a los que lo agregaron a sus favoritos, eso es muchísimo apoyo para mí.

 _Si quieren dejarme review, déjenlo, y si no, pues no lo dejen_

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
